1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical devices, and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Optical devices may sometimes be damaged by static electricity caused by machines or operators during the mounting process. In particular, a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser (hereafter referred to as a “surface-emitting laser”) has a smaller device volume compared to an ordinary edge-emitting type semiconductor laser, such that the electrostatic breakdown voltage of the device itself is low. In particular, a surface-emitting laser has a certain tolerance to a forward bias voltage, but has a low tolerance to a reverse bias voltage, and the device may be destroyed when a reverse bias voltage is impressed. A variety of measures are usually implemented in the mounting process to remove static electricity, but these measures have limitations. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application JP-A-2004-6548 describes an example of related art.